


What Really Happened That Night

by VioletHuntress



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHuntress/pseuds/VioletHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Ariana Devere for her fantastic transcripts!</p></blockquote>





	What Really Happened That Night

 

 

 

 

Having just read emmagrant’s  _brilliant_ [SoT fic](1149548), and some of the comments saying they wish that had happened, I suddenly thought…what if it actually did? 

_(God I have to go work so I’m just going to drop this cracky meta here and leave…)_

There was no client. We never heard the doorbell ring. Rather than seeing John & Sherlock have sex, we’re seeing it encrypted. 

As many people have pointed out, Tessa’s story sounds a lot like Sherlock and John’s. What if Tessa wasn’t there? What if the dialogue was actually this? 

 

> ~~TESSA~~  SHERLOCK  _(hesitantly)_ : I don’t … a lot … I mean, I don’t … date all that much …  
>  _(Sherlock sinks back on the sofa and props his head up on his left hand.)_  
>  ~~TESSA~~ SHERLOCK: … and … ~~he~~  you seemed …  _nice_ , you know?  
>  _(John smiles at ~~her~~ him, then blinks slowly, trying to keep his eyes open.)_    
>  ~~TESSA~~ SHERLOCK: We seemed to automatically connect. We had one night – dinner, such interesting conversation. It was … lovely.  
>  _(John smiles again and glances briefly towards Sherlock.)_  
>  ~~TESSA~~ SHERLOCK: To be honest, I’d love to have gone further …  
>  …  
>  ~~TESSA~~ SHERLOCK: … but I thought, ‘No, this is special. Let’s take it slowly …  
>  _( **Sherlock leans forward, braces his elbows on his legs and folds his hands in front of his mouth. John shifts his own position.** )_  
>  TESSA: … exchange numbers.’  
>  _(Sherlock’s eyes drift closed.)_  
>  ~~TESSA~~ : ~~He said he’d get in touch and then~~ …
> 
> SHERLOCK: I thought you would wait for me when I was away.  
>  _( ~~She~~  He looks down sadly.)_  
>  ~~TESSA~~ SHERLOCK: Maybe ~~he~~   ~~wasn’t~~ you weren’t quite as keen as I was …  
>   
>  ~~TESSA~~ SHERLOCK: … but I – I just thought …  _( ~~she~~  he becomes tearful)_ … _([x](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/66078.html))_

A tiny bit later: 

 

> JOHN  _(blurrily, talking in his sleep)_ : Yeah, I’m there if you want it.  
>  _…_  
>  SHERLOCK: John! Wake up!  
>  _(He reaches down and shoves John’s shoulder. John almost falls over sideways.)_  
>  SHERLOCK: We’re meant to …  _(he clicks his fingers)_  … The game’s … 

So, Sherlock’s opened up about his feelings for John, they’ve talked about their relationship, now Sherlock is shoving John and making him fall over, saying “we’re meant to…the game’s…”

And then Sherlock and John are out on a case. Cases has always been “sex” for them—ever since ASiP. The adrenaline high, the arousal, the pleasure, even the post-coital exhaustion and laughter. They’re out on a case, and enjoying their drunken “case,” with Sherlock falling to the floor in a rather suggestive position: 

Later to be seen wiping bodily fluid from his lips ( **ETA:**   _while on his knees_ _)_ : 

Which then fades directly into a closeup of John’s lips (as I [pointed out before](http://violethuntress.tumblr.com/post/72514867444/i-swore-to-myself-i-wouldnt-watch-that-scene)). 

…slightly parted (with heavy breathing audio playing over it). 

They wake up in the morning, having slept together, “in jail” — the jail cell suggesting some kind of wrongdoing. Infidelity? Homosexuality? (considering John’s possible latent homophobia, sure, as well as the [arguable] homophobic atmosphere of the show in general). 

And Sherlock and John’s concluding comments can be seen in new light as well: 

 

> JOHN: Well, thanks for a … you know …  
>  _(They turn and walk away from the desk.)_  
>  JOHN: … an evening.  
>  SHERLOCK: It was awful. 
> 
> ( _is this about guilt over what they did?? -VH)_  
>  JOHN: Yeah.   
>   
>  JOHN: I was gonna pretend, but it  _was, truly._
> 
> ( _John agrees, what they did was “awful” -VH)_  
>  SHERLOCK  _(lowering his hand)_ : That woman, Tessa.  
>  JOHN: What?
> 
> ( _Does John not know what Sherlock is talking about? -VH)_
> 
> _SHERLOCK: [I] Dated a ghost. (_ Ghosts — they are there and they disappear. This was one-night only. No chance of it happening again. -VH)
> 
> _The most interesting ~~case~~  sex for months. What a  _wasted_  opportunity._
> 
> _  
> JOHN: … Okay._

ERGO: John and Sherlock had sex. John felt bad about it in the morning, thought it was (a) “truly awful” (thing to do before his wedding). Sherlock felt it was a wasted opportunity that there was the potential for so much more, but it could only be a one-night thing.

Case.

Closed.

;)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ariana Devere for her fantastic transcripts!


End file.
